


There's How Many?

by LovelyMemory



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character are to be added, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harem fic, Maybe alot of angst, Multi, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Some angst?, monster racism, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMemory/pseuds/LovelyMemory
Summary: When a small act of kindness leads you into a whole heap of change, how are you supposed to act? You never thought that something so small could hurl you into what could be the best or the worst change of your life. So here you are, wondering if your life will ever be normal again when certain skeletons develop crushes on you.**My first fanfiction! I'll try to update often as I can and I hope the characters aren't too OOC!**





	1. Face-Off at a Grocery Store

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, this is my first fanfiction so I honestly hope the characters won't be ooc or anything like that. Comments are very well appreciated!
> 
> *All characters belong to their rightful owners, I do not claim any as my own.

Gentle sunlight filtered through the curtains into your room, signaling that it was now time to wake up. With a groan, you pulled your blanket over your head to block out the rays that wanted to deprive you of the last few moments of sleep. Much to your dismay, you couldn’t go back into the comfort of sleep as the sunlight had prodded through the sheets regardless of how much you pulled them over your eyes. You flung the blanket off of your head and reached out for your phone on the stand next to your bed. With a quick check of the time, you swung your legs off of your bed and sat up and stretched receiving pops and creaks from your bones. A particularly loud pop earned a groan from you as you stretched too far upward. ”I knew I would be sore in the morning… Damn you gym class! Thank god I have the day off or else work would be hell.” You rubbed your sore muscles and pushed yourself off of your bed and headed straight to your kitchen to make a small pot of coffee. You couldn’t wake up properly without some sort of caffeine and coffee seemed to do the trick. You walked down the narrow hallway which opened into the living room where only a counter divided it from the kitchen. 

You lived in a small apartment, but you weren’t complaining. You were the only one who lived there and it was the perfect size for you. You often thought it was comfy compared to other apartments you had looked at. Sure, it had it has its kinks here and there but you had to make it work. There really wasn’t any other option to live, unless the park bench sounded nice. Plus it was the cheapest that you could afford for now. The living room and the dining room were together, with a small rug separating the two. There was a large sliding glass door next to the medium sized table in the dining room which opened to a small balcony that brought in a scenic view of the town you lived in. It also welcomed the sunlight that shined through on warm, sunny days. You had a few potted plants that you left out on the small glass table so they could take in the sunlight. Taking care of them was relaxing to you and you loved to see how they bloomed every morning. Heading into your kitchen you prepared a pot of coffee and decided to make yourself some eggs while you waited. Your kitchen was a pretty small, but it was long. It was just enough for the essentials. 

As you prepared your breakfast you decided to have some background noise so you walked into the living room and clicked on your T.V. to some random news channel. Taking the remote back into the kitchen you listened to the reporter half mindedly as you stirred up your eggs. Every so often key words popped out at you, such as “attack” or “monster.” As you finished up your eggs you placed them on a plate and grabbed a mug out of the cupboard for your coffee which had just finished. You poured yourself some of the coffee and prepared everything to your liking. Taking your breakfast into the living room you placed it all on the coffee table and munched on your eggs and coffee as you listened in on the newscaster report on the latest breaking news. “As of Monday the city council enacted new laws to assist the monster community by providing safety and a district for housing. However, many buildings were vandalized and some were set aflame later on in the week. Officials are still looking for the suspects and investigating the crime scenes. No reports of injuries so far, but there is an advisory to keep alert and to report any suspicious activity.”

You rolled your eyes and scoffed. “Really? Setting their homes on fire already? How inviting!” You couldn’t believe how bad it was already for the monster community. They have only been on the surface for a few months now and they’re being treated worse than how humans treated each other. They were the new scapegoat and everyone jumped on that band wagon. You knew it all stemmed from fear but the monsters wanted nothing to do with violence and only wanted to join hand in hand with the humans and show that they meant no harm. Instead, they were faced with bruises and ridicule from the moment they arrived. The ambassador and the King of Monsters worked hard with the government and compromises were made so both communities could become acclimated with each other. That was as far as you knew, as you only heard bits and pieces of the news each morning before work. You finished your breakfast and went and placed your dirty dishes into the sink, telling yourself you would do them later. “Speaking of chores, I have to get groceries…” You mumbled to yourself. You got yourself dressed into actual decent clothing and fixed yourself up in the bathroom. With all that said and done you slipped on your shoes and grabbed your purse from the stand next to the door. Fumbling around you grabbed your keys and checked your wallet to see if you had enough cash to snag yourself a few groceries. “15… 18… and 20, that should be enough right? I mean, it’s just simple stuff!” You nodded to yourself and went out into the hallway. You locked your door behind you and checked to see if it properly locked. Walking down the hallway you reached into your pocket to grab your phone. Freezing in place you let out a groan as you realized you left your phone inside. “I don’t want to unlock my door and get it, I just locked it… I’ll only be gone for a few minutes. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” You shrugged it off and continued on your mission to the store. You walked downstairs and passed the guard with a nod as you exited the building. You were lucky that a grocery store was only a few blocks away from where you lived or else you would be paying a fortune in gas right now. 

Once you reached the store you grabbed a basket and mentally reminded that you just needed eggs, milk, and a few bathroom supplies. “Hopefully I can save a bit with these coupons mom gave me… Hopefully they’re not expired by now.” You strided over to the dairy and egg aisle and placed the items into your basket carefully. “Check and check, now off for bathroom stuff.” As you searched for the bathroom aisle you softly bumped into someone. “Oh excuse me! Sorry!” You exclaimed. Your face flushed a little as you knew you weren’t paying attention and it was bound to happen at the rate you were going. But what you didn’t expect was that the person you bumped into was on fire. Well, made OF fire. The monster you had bumped into was made of green fire that flickered and crackled and gave off a soft glow. She wore a sweater and a skirt which you wondered how it didn’t catch on fire. Duh, magic. She flinched as if she were expecting words that dripped with malice. You rubbed the back of your neck as you gave a sheepish and apologetic smile. “Sorry about that, wasn’t looking where I was going! I didn’t mean to bump into you.” The fire elemental only shook her head and gave something you assumed was a smile. She visibly relaxed and waved before carrying on. You waved and felt a little sorry that the natural reaction for her was to tense up and prepare for the worse. Sighing you continued until you found the aisle and things you were looking for.

You went up front and you dug through your cluttered purse to find those coupons that seemed to hide from you while you were in line. You grumbled, “Come out you little bastards… I know you’re in there!” As each customer moved in the line you scrambled frantically within your purse so you didn’t hold up the line of people that were behind you. Once your turn in line had arrived you had found them just in the nick of time. You had saved a couple dollars off your purchase and escaped a trip to embarrassment town. Score! You grabbed your groceries from the bagger and gave your thank yous before standing off to the side and struggling with putting your change in the bag. You hated when the coins were stacked on the paper and slid everywhere. In most cases it caused you extreme annoyance as they would always fall from your hands onto the floor. “Goddammit get in the bag!” You cursed at the coins as you finally got them to slip into the bag. Your little rage episode ended when your attention was caught when a small confrontment between the cashier and the monster from before started. 

“Ma’am, you don’t have enough money. These coupons expired just recently. I’m sorry but you have to put everything back.” The fire elemental only shook her head and in a soft voice replied, “That’s not possible, I had just received the coupons. They shouldn’t have expired by now!” Her voice was cracking and she sounded on the verge of crying as she was trying to make sense of everything. “Please, look again! I need these groceries!” She was pleading by this point as her soft voice grew higher and you knew you needed to do something. The customers behind her either looked angry or pretended to not care of what was going on as the girl scrounged around for anything to pay for her groceries. Taking your extra change from your bag you interjected. “Hey, let her buy the groceries. I got the money to help pay for them.” The monster looked at you in shock, as her eyes filled with… Flaming tears? The customers behind her even looked shocked and even disgusted at your gesture. You handed the cashier the money and handed the bags of groceries to the monster girl. “Thank you, thank you! I really owe you!” The monster girl exclaimed as she kept thanking you profusely. You waved it off, “Hey, no big deal. Gotta help out y’know?” She beamed and her flames grew a brighter green as she hurried out of the grocery store with groceries in hand. You felt good, doing something to help when no one else was willing to. “Why did you help that monster? She didn’t deserve it,” came a snotty, male voice from in front of the line of customers. “Sorry for being a decent human being? She needed help and I gave it to her. You wouldn’t hesitate if it were a human, so what’s the difference?” You replied snottily. 

“But she was a monster! You don’t want to side with them or else you’re betraying your whole kind!” The man was appalled that you were defending your case. “Really? You’re worried about that? I bet you didn’t care when it was just us humans against each other.” Your heart was racing and your fingers were shaking in anger but you played it off. You didn’t care if you came off as a bitch but the guy was getting on your nerves and your temper was rising. The customers in line looked awkward and shuffled a bit as you continued, “Think before you act like an ass.” The man opened and closed his mouth, searching for something to make a comeback with and awkwardly shuffled in place. With a sharp turn and a small huff you took that as your cue to leave.

You exited the store and your heart was still racing from the encounter. You were stopped when there was a small tug on the back of your sweater. You turned around and looked down to face a yellow-scaled lizard monster. She looked nervous as she rubbed her scaly hands over each other and her eyes darted around behind her glasses. “T-That was super nice of you to d-do that for F-Fuku… I watched the whole ordeal from the other line.” You gave a smile, “Oh hey! It wasn’t any problem. Just trying to be nice is all!” The yellow monster fidgeted but gave a small smile,” It was a-also funny how you r-replied to that man in line. H-He really looked embarrassed.” You laughed, “My heart was racing the entire time! Still is, actually. He just needed to be reminded on how a decent human being acts is all.” 

“Y-Yeah, there aren’t a lot around lately…” Sadly, she glanced down but she quickly popped back up to look at your face as if she had offended you. “B-But at least we have someone like you on our side!” Your cheeks heated up slightly and you smiled, “I wouldn’t consider myself a huge help but I’m glad that you think that way…Um? What was your name again?”The lizard monster was startled but stuttered, “O-Oh! Sorry! M-My name is Alphys, Dr. Alphys. I work at the local science center. Y-You are?” 

“I’m (Y/N), it’s nice to meet you Dr. Alphys!” You beamed at her and a small yellow blush dusted across her cheeks as she became a little flustered. She then looked as though she remembered something. “A-Ah! I forgot! I-I need to get back to the center before it…!” Her eyes widened and she dashed off rather quickly, calling out goodbye and that she hoped to see you around. “I wonder what got her all worried… Hopefully nothing too drastic. She moves fast for a little monster…” You shrugged it off and continued on your way home, thinking about what had just happened only a few moments ago.


	2. New Opportunity?

Once you reached your apartment complex you flashed the guard another smile and he nodded as he unlocked the doors to let you in. You climbed the stairs to the second floor where you switched your groceries to one hand and dug out your apartment keys from your purse so you could unlock the door when you got there. However, once you reached your apartment you noticed the door was slightly open. Immediately your hairs stood on edge and your heart started racing. “This doesn’t make any sense, I was sure I locked the door before I left… Unless I didn’t?” You assured yourself in an effort to calm down when maybe you just simply forgot to lock the door. Again. Not taking any chances you pushed the door open with a careful hand.

As the door swung open slowly you were surprised to find it still intact. You entered the living room expecting everything to be upturned or gone. Instead, everything was where you left it. You were still cautious as you set your groceries and purse onto the kitchen ledge. “Maybe I’m freaking out over nothing, I’ve done this a million times and nothing bad ever happened,” you mumbled to yourself as you took off your sweater and threw it onto the couch. You took the eggs and milk and put them into the fridge and just as you went to get the rest you heard something shuffling down the hallway. 

With your things in hand you went to go investigate. If someone was there you could just throw the large shampoo bottle at the intruder’s head so you could make a daring escape. The shuffling grew louder as you walked down the hallway near your room. You pressed your ear up to the wooden door but you were met with sudden silence. Taking the door knob into your hand you quickly swung the door open to only see your mom looking for something. “Mom! What are you doing here?” Your mom jumped at your voice and turned around to face you. “You scared me there (Y/N)! I was trying to call you earlier to let you know that I was coming over but you didn’t pick up so I figured to let to just let myself in.” 

“What do you mean I scared you? I almost threw this shampoo bottle at your head because I thought you were a burglar!” You were a little mad that she didn’t care that she pretty much scared you to death. Your mom only laughed,” Well oops! I didn’t mean to scare you like that. But I did need to grab a few things so in a way I’m stealing something from you.”

“What do you mean? What are you looking for? And how did you even get in here?” You were confused now, your mom never really needed anything from you unless it was related to the business or an emergency. You placed all your bathroom supplies on your bed and walked over to her. She began rummaging through your junk drawer, pulling things out or moving them out of the way. “I’m looking for some papers is all, nothing too important,” she said as she grabbed a stack of papers and quickly scanned them over, “You gave me a key, remember?” That’s how I got in.”

“What are you even looking for? If you just told me what you needed I could get it for you so you don’t tear up my room.” You looked around and saw the mess of papers and other miscellaneous items strewn about on top of your desk. You’d rather not spend the rest of the day cleaning up after your mom’s little scavenger hunt. “I need the packets of paper about the thing.” 

“What thing?”

“The… The thing-a-ma-jig. Y’know, about the business.”

“Mom, that’s a huge umbrella term for what you’re asking about. Are you thinking about the packet about the seeds and supplies that we usually order from?”

A lightbulb went off in your mom’s head. “Yes! That’s it! I know what I was talking about when I said the thing.”

“I know, but other people don’t,” you laughed as you assisted in looking for the papers. Your mother owned a local flower shop near the boardwalk downtown. It was something small, but it gained a steady flow of business since the weather was mostly warm year-round. You worked alongside her as a fulltime employee. You liked it as you got to work with something you enjoyed doing, instead of dealing with something fast paced and stressful. Plus the customers were not so bad to deal with compared to your other jobs you held in the past. Going into a different drawer of your desk you filed through the stacks of papers to find the packet of paper your mother was looking for. Pulling it out you handed it to her, “Here, this one right? Didn’t you have a copy?”

“Yeah but I put it somewhere and now I don’t know where it is. I knew you had a packet so I figured to just grab it from you.”

“All while sneaking into my house and shuffling around like a shady person.”

“Hey, I was on a mission to find something, cut me some slack! By the way,” she paused as she pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket,” I saw this and thought it was something interesting to see. It’s a flier for a job fair at the science center.”

“Mom, I have no knowledge of anything science-y. Why are you giving me this?”

“I thought it would be a great opportunity for you to scope out things and broaden your horizon for jobs. Plus some are just looking for general assistants to help around. Since you were fired from your other job, I thought it would help you keep up with your bills. You shouldn’t have been fired in the first place,” she gritted her teeth but regained her composure,” But it wouldn't hurt to get your foot in the door. Just go! It starts tonight at 6.” She handed the flier to you and you scanned it over. The flier offered a chance to find jobs and observe the progress each scientist had made so far. It was for all to see but would mostly interest those who were looking for fulltime jobs as researchers. “Sure, I guess I’ll look into it. I was looking at jobs anyways.” You were in a bit of a hole with your bills after you were fired earlier in the week from your job at a local café. With your savings you were somewhat able to pay off the last bill but you quickly needed a second job to help you stay afloat. You then remembered that Dr. Alphys had mentioned that she worked at the center. Maybe you could bump into her there? Maybe she was looking for someone to hire as well. You were brought out of your thoughts by your mom cleaning up after herself. “I’ll be gettin’ out of your hair now. I’ll see you tomorrow at work. Tell me about the fair!” She hugged and kissed the side of your head as you each said your goodbyes.

By the time 6 had rolled around you were just heading out the door. This time, you remembered your phone and double checked the door when you locked it. Taking out the flier you looked for the address so you could take the bus instead of wandering around aimlessly. “623 North Street… Yeah, okay that’s not too bad.” You exited the apartment complex and walked to the nearest bus stop. Fishing out some pocket change from your bag while you waited. “Nice to be prepared than not prepared at all…” Echoed the wise words your mother always told you. As the bus came down the street it gave a loud fwish as it stopped in front of you. The doors opened and the people filed out and all walked their separate ways as the new people stepped onto the bus. You paid the bus fare and took a seat near the window. Soon the bus gave off a loud roar as it took off down the road.   
The bus ride only lasted a few moments before it got to the center. As you stepped off the bus you realized that it was rather busy near the entrance to the marble, dome shaped building. Lights illuminated the sidewalk and the building itself where a large, white banner saying ‘Welcome’ hung. You noticed monsters and humans alike were walking into the building but that was probably to be expected since this was a monster friendly event as well. Once you paid for your ticket inside you walked into the lobby area. Booths of all sorts were placed throughout the lobby, each offering their own specialty. You searched for the yellow-scaled monster as you ventured inside the building and through the open rooms and hallways. Eventually your eyes saw something yellow down a hallway. You quickly stepped up your pace and moved around other participants as you made your way down the hall. 

Getting closer you saw that it was indeed Dr. Alphys who was speaking to a blue skinned monster with hair tied up into a long ponytail. You called out to her, “Hey! Dr. Alphys!” You had caught her attention as well as the tall, blue monster. “O-Oh, (Y/N)! I’m s-surprised to see you here. I-I wasn’t expecting you to actually show up!” She paused a moment before scrambling around as she had said something to offend you. “N-Not like you don’t look like the science-y t-type or anything!”

“My mom suggested to look around for new jobs plus I remembered you were here so I thought I would check to see if you were hiring at all. I also thought it was kinda interesting.” You noticed the blue monster scanning you up and down with her one eye as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Hey Alphys, who the hell is this punk?” The monster spat out. Noticing the hostility between you and the other monster the yellow lizard explained in an effort to prevent any violence,”Undyne, this is (Y/N), the human who helped F-Fuku earlier t-today. She’s the o-one I was telling you about!” Undyne, who Dr. Alphys had called, uncrossed her arms and a smirk formed upon her lips. “So this is the human who helped out? And here I thought almost all humans were alike! You’re not too bad so far!” She let out a guffaw of laughter and slapped your back in a seemingly friendly gesture. You winced as you were basically shot forward from the gesture. “Um, thanks Ms. Undyne?” You nervously smiled. Undyne pulled a complete 180 in a matter of seconds just because you did something you thought was just common sense to do.

“Just call me Undyne, punk. Any friend of my dear Alphys is a friend of mine!” She flashed a toothy grin that showed off her sharp teeth. You really didn’t want to get on her bad side so you turned to Dr. Alphys once more. “So, what are you working on? Are you also hiring?” Dr. Alphys’ eyes sparkled as she began to explain what she was working on. “I-I work on the interdimensional theory, where there’s the possibility of other d-dimensions other than our own. I’m working on a p-portal that connects our dimensions w-with others in hopes to e-expand our scientific horizons!” She was giddy with delight at the thought of her own work and even seemed less nervous than before. She stood up straighter and she stuttered less as she went on and on about other things that were connected to her work. Undyne beamed on how Dr. Alphys was so passionate about her work adn gazed at her with something you would call love-struck eyes. Or eye, in this case. You, however, were still stuck on the whole interdimensional portal part. You never thought it was humanly possible to even work on such a complex idea. You had heard of the theory before in your high school science class but never thought anything of it. Now, you were genuinely interested.

Once Dr. Alphys had caught herself rambling you took the opportunity to ask,“Dr. Alphys, by any chance are you hiring? I don’t have much of a background in anything science related but I’ll be happy working alongside as an assistant of some sort! I would love to learn more on what you're working on in the process!” Dr. Alphys had a look of shock on her face, as if she never expected anyone to offer any help, or even offering to just learn what she was working on. She mulled it over in a deep thought to which you became nervous. Maybe that wasn’t the best to say you knew pretty much nothing about science other than the fact that the mitochondria was the powerhouse of the cell? Did you sound too desperate? Did you now have no chance at the job? She spoke up which pulled you out of your nervous thoughts. “W-Well, as of late all of my papers a-among other things have been messy lately. I need someone to help organize and help with other miscellaneous t-things. M-Maybe you could help?”

“Y-Yes! I would love to work along with you!” You blurted out in an almost desperate sounding tone. Shit, you let the desperateness slip out. Undyne let out a loud laugh and hugged her sides. Puzzled and embarrased you looked at her as your face heated up. “What’s so funny?”

“Your face! You look like this is a life or death situation! Don’t worry punk, Alphys won’t be hard on you. Right, babe?” Dr. Alphys blushed and nodded at Undyne as she spoke, “Come by t-tomorrow and we can have an interview. You will also have to meet one of my c-coworkers.”

“Oh? Who would that be if I may ask?”

“His name is Sans. If you were to be hired he would be your boss alongside m-myself.” She rubbed her clawed hands on her lab coat patting her pockets for something. Once she found whatever she was looking for you pulled out a small card and handed it to you. “H-Here, for you. It’s my phone number if anything comes up. I’ll see y-you tomorrow t-then!” Your eyes lit up and you felt giddy in delight. “Of course! Thank you so much Dr. Alphys! I’ll see you tomorrow!” You exchanged goodbyes with both Undyne and Dr. Alphys and proceeded on your way home. You wanted to get ready for the next day as much as possible. You hoped this new opportunity would bring you some change into your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh reader, if only you knew how much your life would change! In the next chapter you'll meet Sans and maybe something will happen at your job?  
> Again, comments are very well accepted! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon :)


End file.
